


Effie's Party

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has to go to the Capitol and Effie wants to throw a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie's Party

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, no copyright infringement is intended.

Haymitch spent the last two hours arguing with Plutarch on the phone. 

“What on earth took so long? Effie said. ‘You usually just slam the phone down.

“He kept calling back. I……have to go to the Capitol for the….unification celebrations.

Effie brightened. “That’s wonderful.

“It’s terrible. I don’t want to go but…..they don’t want Katniss in the Capitol so they’re sending a crew here to show the celebration in 12. Beetee, Johanna, Annie and Enobaria all have to be in the Capitol so they are demanding that 12 be represented.

“It makes sense darling. I’ll come with you.

Haymitch laughed. “You just want to go shopping in the Capitol.

“Well, I haven’t been there in months. I need new wigs and…

“You don’t need any wigs.

“I need wigs, makeup, perfume. It costs a fortune to have it shipped here. 

“I can afford it.” Haymitch said. I’ll be back before you miss me.

“Haymitch, I’m going with you. You won’t let me go by myself so….

“”I never said that.

“Not in words. The last time I was taking a trip back home, you got so drunk I couldn’t wake you up. I missed the train.

“Effie, I’m a drunk, it’s not like I planned it.

“Whenever I talk about going back for a visit your drinking doubles.

He sighed. “There’s a clue Effie. When I’m under stress, I’ll drink more.

“Why should you be stressed because I want to visit friends and family?

He wouldn’t tell her it was the word “home” that bothered him. He wanted District 12 to be her “home”.

“All right you can come. We’re only staying a couple of days.”

Effie immediately started packing, before they went to bed she said to Haymitch.

“Do you mind if I throw a party when we get there?

“A party?

“Yes, well Plutarch won’t want me at the Unification ceremonies. 

“Why not?

“I wasn’t part of the Revolution. I could throw a party for all my friends. It would be wonderful to see them on such a festive occasion.

“Do I have to come? Haymitch asked.

She pouted. “No……since they’ll see you on television I can make your excuses. Although it would be nice if you came by the end of the evening.

“All right but I won’t guarantee sobriety.

“Fair enough. 

Effie sent out invitations to about thirty of her closest friends, her sister and new brother in law. She spent the whole time on the train arranging the menu, music and seating chart.

“Why do you need a seating chart? ‘It’s not a wedding.” Haymitch asked.

“Well, you have to have the right mix of people to keep the conversation lively.

“How many people are coming?

“Twenty-eight have RSVP’d. My sister and brother in law can’t make it. They had a previous engagement.

“Oh….well I guess we can stay an extra day so you can see her. Haymitch said reluctantly.

“No, she’s terribly busy.

“She’s your sister. 

“Haymitch, it’s fine. We were never really close.

He poured himself a drink. That didn’t make any sense to him. He had been as close to his brother as Katniss had been to Prim. Although since they both lost their siblings as teenagers maybe people did grow apart when they grew up.

As soon as they arrived Haymitch was abducted by Plutarch’s staff. Effie went shopping and made sure every last detail for her party was perfect.

The ceremonies began at eight. She had giant screens around the restaurant so no one would miss anything. Her guests should start arriving at seven.

By 7:15 she thought there must be a traffic jam. 7:30 she was getting concerned when no one had arrived, by 7:45 she was in a panic. At 8:00 she was in a rage. She drank her first glass of champagne and watched the ceremonies begin. A few minutes after Octavia and Flavius showed up. She brightened, thinking maybe the invitations went out wrong and soon everyone would arrive.

“Flavius, Octavia…..I’m so glad you could come. Effie noticed they looked every uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?

Flavius looked in both directions as if he was afraid he would be over-heard. “Effie…..it’s hard to find work in the Capitol. It was mentioned to us that we shouldn’t be seen here.

“Why on earth not? Effie asked.

“Some of our clients don’t approve of……all the changes. They don’t want us to associate with revolutionaries and….prisoners.

Effie gasped. “Why did you say your would come? I mean…..I understand you have to do what you have to do but then make up a polite excuse.

“Effie, we didn’t want to aggravate Haymitch. He has powerful friends and could turn the other side against us.

She slumped in a chair. “Why did you come at all?

Octavia whispered. “Well, we thought we owed it to you to let you know so you don’t try to throw any more parties.

Effie finished her glass of champagne. “Thank you for telling me in person. 

Octavia and Flavius left and she sat down and watched the ceremonies on television and had several glasses of champagne. The ceremony went way over time so she called the Presidential Palace and left a message for Haymitch saying she knew he’d be too exhausted to socialize so she would make his excuses.

It was 3A and three bottles of champagne later when she heard his voice. “What’s going on Sweetheart?

She turned to him in surprise. Didn’t you get my message to go back to the hotel?

“Yeah, that’s when I knew I had to come here. What happened? These things never wrap up before dawn.

Effie hiccupped. “Well……things aren’t the same anymore. People have to get up for work….things like that.

Haymitch nodded. “Effie you’re drunk.

She shook her head. “No, I’ve been celebrating.

‘Uh huh. A little too much celebrating.

“You’re one to talk.” Effie said sharply

“Sweetheart what happened? Obviously it didn’t go well.

“Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Everything is fine.”

“Effie, don’t lie to me. You’re really bad at it. He said gently.

She pouted and then started to cry. “No one came. Well Octavia and Flavius but…..no one else and they all RSVP’d. You don’t RSVP and not come……

He wrapped his arms around her. “Shh, shh, shh…. It’s all right, you don’t need any of them.

She pulled away from him. “I know I don’t need them but…..how could they do that to me? I thought they were my friends. 

“Sweetheart…I don’t know that a lot of these people know how to be friends.

She dabbed her eyes. “You know when you first brought me to 12 a lot of people didn’t want me there.

“Effie, I don’t care.

“Let me finish. They weren’t happy but most of them have given me a chance. Some of them even like me and the ones that don’t…..would never say they would come to my party and not show up. The people in 12 wouldn’t…..hurt me like that.

He kissed her gently. He knew it wasn’t easy for her in twelve. When she first arrived Katniss and Peeta had put the word out that if you can’t say anything nice to Effie be quiet or else. She had won over all the shopkeepers and most of the Hob. There were some people that would never forget she was a Capitolista but they kept their distance.

“Effie….I’m sorry. You shouldn’t take it personally. They probably didn’t want to run into me. If you guaranteed I wouldn’t come I’m sure….

Effie’s eyes flashed with anger. “Why would I do that? We’re a….

“Team?” He said gently.

‘Yes, but I was going to say couple. We’re a package deal.

He smiled. “Okay, listen do you want to stay a few extra days?

“Why on earth?

“Well, President Paylor invited us….

“You mean you, Effie said.

‘No….she invited us to Presidential Ball this weekend. Do you want to go with me?

Her eyes sparkled. “I couldn’t possibly get a dress in time.

“Of course you could. If I say I’m going designers will fall at our feet.

“I don’t know…..I’m sure my friends aren’t the only ones that don’t want to be around me. I mean you’re a hero….I’m just…

“You’re not just anything Effie except the woman I love. So do we stay? Yes or no?

“My sister will literally turn green with envy if I’m at the Presidential Ball.

Haymitch laughed. “That settles it. We’re going you no longer have a choice.

“All right…I guess I wouldn’t mind going. Oh….I have so much to do and so little time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“


End file.
